From my mouth to yours
by SexyStewart
Summary: Adam gets a mentor and learns some interesting new things from her. Rated M for a reason. *Started as a one-shot collaboration with tearsoftenshi and then I developed it into a full-fledged story
1. Chapter 1

**From my mouth to yours**

Over and over and over, everyday was... a process, to say the least. Wake up and deal with not feeling like myself. I had to be stuck in this body that wasn't mine, so I sucked it up and tried to manage it.

At least I had people there to support me, like Claire and Eli, who were unfazed by the revelation that I was a guy trapped in a girl's body. Even sometimes Drew could be protective of me, something I didn't always want him to do. I could fight my own battles when I needed to.

My mom was trying but without my friends I think I would have been outcasted after the 'Biana Incident'. Ugh, that bitch had to just open her mouth and change everything for me. Whatever, I was better than her, and honestly I think it was lust I felt for her. Being hot didn't excuse the fact that she was a slut... as Drew knew first hand.

Degrassi was an interesting place to go to school... Lots of drama, like any other high school, but something made me think Principal Simpson had had enough this morning, after coming to school and seeing this whole campaign to improve things, funny enough titled 'Degrassi: Changing for You!' This campaign didn't do shit for me. I still got shit from people and this was just some dumb plan to try and help the students, but it would never really do anything.

This morning Simpson called an assembly to address these changes. "Degrassi students, faculty, and alumni, I am pleased you all could join us this morning in this brief assembly to explain my hopes for us as a school. I think we all are aware of how much things need to change here. I want school to be a place you all can feel safe and hopefully every single one of you will make memories to enjoy for the rest of your lives. Expect to see changes in the near future and try to accept them, instead of fighting them. So today for our first new change, I am bringing in alumni to help mentor our younger students mainly, but this program is for everyone. I hope you all take a chance to visit our mentoring display in the hallway and meet some alumni, there here for you. On a last note, Alumni please exit now before the students, this assembly is dismissed and again, I encourage all our students to try and get a mentor. No one can do it alone." Unlike the past few weeks, I kinda liked this program Simpson was talking about. In the hallway, there was this elaborate set-up of alumni surrounding tables that displayed information on how this mentor program worked and the benefits. I stood reading the 'Ten Things a Mentor Is Good For' list, when Claire and Eli came up to me.

"Hey Adam, you thinking of doing this mentor thing?" Eli said.

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know", I said.

"Well, I think you should, mentor programs are supposed to have so many great benefits," Claire said.

I replied, " Well, maybe... I think I might go meet some of the alumni and see if I click with any of them though. I don't want some mentor who isn't gonna be cool, you know?"

"I agree, Dude maybe just grab the hottest alumni and ask her to be your 'special mentor' and then you two could..." Claire hit Eli on the arm before he could finish his sentence. Too bad I knew exactly were Eli was going with that statement and busted out laughing and gave Eli a quick high five while Claire wasn't looking.

Claire and Eli left to go study something in the library while I went to check out some of the alumni and see if any of them were interesting enough that maybe he would want to get a mentor.

As I approached the table, a young woman came over to me. She was strikingly beautiful, but definitely older than me. She reminded me of like a Sarah Shahi and Peneople Cruz mix. Totally smokin hot, with long chestnut brown hair. She had a small frame, but definitely had boobs and an ass that made me wanna worship her. She had brown eyes, but they looked deep and intense. They made me wanna get to know this girl. I thought maybe she was like a first year university student, and she had the prettiest face I had ever seen. "I saw you looking over the information we have displayed here from a distance, would you like to find out more about the program?", she said. " Are you a mentor? I think your too young, aren't you?", I replied. I had seen many older alumni standing around earlier, but I hadn't noticed this woman, I definitely would have remembered her.

"Hmm, she chuckled, my diploma makes me an alumni of this school, so seeing as the only requirement of this on my part is that I am an alumni, I don't think it matters how old I am. Hopefully just cause I'm on the young side of the possible mentors for Degrassi, you won't deny me the opportunity to be yours," she said to me coyly.

I was shocked and tried to backpeddel, "No, no, thats not what I was trying to say. Its just that I didn't see you before and I wasn't sure if you were a mentor or not. Umm... you are one, right?," he asked.

"Yes, call me Carmen, and its nice to meet you...", she paused to let me interject my name.

"Adam, Hi, I'm Adam, and it's nice to meet you Carmen", I replied.

"Well then Adam, what would you say to me being your mentor?", she asked. I didn't respond and looked her over, considering this proposal. I would love to have her mentor me and maybe it would benefit me like Claire had said.

"Yeah, I guess that could be cool. So, how does this work anyways?"

Carmen replied, "Well, first we have to both be willing to put in an effort to this program or it isn't going to work. Secondly, we both have lives to live so we will have to understand that and work around each others schedules. Finally, I want you to know you can trust me, and I know that isn't something that happens instantly, but I wanted to be a mentor because I know how hard it is to not have a lot of people there for you. I get this vibe from you, Adam, I like you already."

I was excited, I had felt the same way, its like I had some instant connection with Carmen. I told her I agreed with what she had said and that I would really try this program. We agreed to meet at The Dot tomorrow after school so we could do introduction interviews and start to get to know each other.

The next day I was anxious to get through school and meet Carmen. Claire and Eli met me at my locker after school to walk with me over to The Dot.

"So, what's she like?", Claire asked.

"Her name is Carmen, and she is in university I think, and she is really nice", I said.

"Is she hot?", Eli asked Adam. "Haha, yeah dude she is", I replied.

"Ugh, why is that important to you guys", Claire responded.

"Cause Adam needs a hottie that's worthy of him, though I think its probably breaking some rule of the program if he got involved with her", Eli told Claire.

I internally agreed with him and thought that maybe I should just see what this is all about and get to know her first before I decided anything further.

We had all just gotten to The Dot when I spotted Carmen sitting at a table, surrounded by people. I said, "Umm, guys it looks pretty full in there, so I'm gonna see if Peter will let Carmen and me go to Above the Dot to do our interviews. So I'll see you guys later, ok?"

"Ok, bye Adam", both Claire and Eli replied as they walked together towards Claire's house.

I went in to The Dot and caught Peter at the counter. "Hey dude, could me and my mentor go upstairs to do our get-to-know-you-and-shit interviews, It's kinda loud and busy in here", I asked. "Sure man, go ahead. Hope it goes well", he answered.

I went over to Carmen and explained my idea to her. She agreed and we both went upstairs after grabbing some iced coffees to-go.

"Well hello Adam", Carmen said as we sat on the lone couch on one of the walls in Above the Dot. "Hey, how are you?", I responded.

Carmen sighed, "Honestly, I'm kinda frazzled. I have major craziness going on in my life right now and its stressing me out. I have a mom that is so unsupportive. My step-father was an asshole whole treated us all like shit, but he finally left about a year ago. My sister is out of control, and all I really want for her is the life I wish I would have had at her age. I have no time for friends because I work and go to school. However, even though I have all this going on, I really wanted to come and be a mentor at Degrassi."

I took a moment to take in everything Carmen had said before I responded, "I think its really great that you wanted to come back to Degrassi, and I know how exhausting it can be when your family is crazy. So I have an idea, what if we both try to forget our lives when we meet. We can just be friends and hang out and if we need the others help or advice, we'll be open to the other person. We'll be each others support system. So with that said, tell my everything about you Carmen."

Carmen was so happy with my response and seemed to just relax into the couch as she started to spill her life story. She started by telling me about her family. Her father had died when she was young and her mother had remarried and had another daughter. Her step-sister was wild, going out all hours of the night and being promiscuous. Her step-father had left the family when her step-sister started getting out of control. Her mom worked two jobs to support the family and she was having a hard time with Carmen's step-sister. She said she knew her mom tried really hard to keep them all together. Her mom was a strong woman who had survived her first husband dying and her second husband leaving her. Carmen said she was a university student, majoring in psychology and education, and minoring in gender studies. She was your typical child until her father's death. After that, she tried her hardest to keep her mother happy, no matter what it took. She said she was an excellent student in school and even was on scholarship at university. Growing up, she wasn't very social, she preferred to read books in her room then go out to a party. She said that recently she had grown up a lot, just by being surrounded by new people and in a new environment at university. With a deep sigh, she ended the speech by saying she was pleased with her choice in doing this program and that she was really looking forward to this.

Carmen sighed again and sank lower down into the couch, leaning into me a bit. She told me, "Alright, since you now know me Adam, I have a game for you. Tell me two truths and a lie, and I have to guess the lie."

I thought that it might be best to get my secret over with and start off by telling Carmen the truth. If she wasn't going to be ok with it, it would be better if this ended before it even really started. "Um, ok. Well I have one sibling, I have a girlfriend named Kristen, and I was born a girl." I waited for a reaction from her to my last statement to test her comfort level. I expected her to laugh or be shocked or something drama-filled, but instead Carmen looked deep in thought.

"Well honestly, I think either two or three is a lie. I'm hoping for two, cause I kinda want to feel like my initial assumptions about you don't make me look like an ass."

"...and what might those be...?", I questioned nervously.

"You know how I said I had grown up a lot? My last boyfriend wasn't born a guy, which I was perfectly fine with, and you reminded he of him... and I thought maybe you might be the same way. Then I didn't see an Adam's apple in your throat so I thought maybe I was right. I was madly in love with him. He was the best men in the world to love and be loved by. The sex was amazing, the love was beyond space and time. I was never afraid, he was just him and I was just me. Then one day it all changed, he told me he was feeling like he wanted more in a relationship and he left me."

Carmen had tears streaming from her eyes. As I wiped them away, I told her how sorry I was and that, yeah, she had guessed right.

"I think you might be the first person I have met who knew before I told them... I can't decide if thats good or not. I guess so since you didn't run to the mountains screaming about what a freak I am."

"Adam, you are not a freak. You are so kind and considerate, dealing with me all teary over here. I meant what I said too, about the guesses... but I also wanted the girlfriend to be a lie because I think you are really cute... and sexy too."

It took me a minute to really understand what Carmen had just said. I wasn't sure if I had heard her correctly, but I was really hoping so.

"I am so sorry", Carmen rushed out, apologizing for what she had said. I turned her and myself so we were face-to-face on the couch.

"Please do not be sorry cause I totally think your sexy too, and I don't want to feel bad about it."

Carmen sighed, "Adam, we can't have these feelings, and if you could imagine what I was thinking about, it is so wrong on so many levels. I'm older then you and I'm your mentor and, and, and..."

Carmen didn't finish her sentence, I had leaned toward her on the couch and pressed my lips to hers. She quickly gave in to her emotions and passionately responded. Our mouths were so in sync together. As I flicked my tongue out to Carmen to ask her to open her mouth, she happily did. Our tongues danced and massaged each others. Adam leaned Carmen back to deepen the kiss, and Carmen moaned deep and wanting.

"Adam, what are we..."

"Its just us Carmen, don't worry about anything else."

Carmen pushed me into a sitting position and began to get off the couch. I expected her to walk out the door, but she unexpectedly stood in front of me and started to slowly strip her clothes off.

"I am finally going to make my thoughts a reality. You have no idea how wet I am for you already Adam."

Carmen began to slowly and sensually remove her clothes. She unbuttoned every button from her shirt and tossed it to the floor. She unzipped her jeans and slid them down her lean, sexy legs. She stepped out of them, leaving her in a black lace bra and thong and red high heels. She came to me on the couch and straddled me.

"Adam, touch me."

**~~3rd person POV~~**

Carmen took Adams hands and placed them on her breasts. Adam massaged her and slid his hands to her back to unclasp her bra.

Carmen gasped as her boobs became free, and I quickly took her left nipple into my mouth and started to massage her right breast. Carmen yelped as Adam bit her nipple, which efficiency turned her on more. She ground herself on Adam's lap, soaking him with her natural juices. Moaning, she brought her hands up, running them through his hair. She pulled his face from her breast, wanting nothing more than to kiss him.

She ordered him to kiss her, licking her lips. Adam stared at those lips, with much hunger and lust filling his eyes. They brought their lips together, tongues dancing with great rhythm.

She moaned into the kiss, while her hips trusted in a circular motion. Which only caused Adam to trust his hips up in response. After a few lust filled moments, of hard and fast grinding motions, Carmen bit back a moan, cumming right on Adam's lap. Smirking at the fact that he could make a girl cum, before even entering her, made him fell even more like a man. He slowly stood up, bringing her with him. "Well well well, mentor….don't you think this has gone too far?" He asked, laughing as he looked down on the women.

Her eyes went wide, "NO! It….it hasn't gone far enough." She said, hushing her voice at the last part.

"What was that?" He asked, loving the fact that he could have her under his control so easily. She repeated herself, "It hasn't gone far enough." Carmen gripped him by the shirt, pulling him down to the couch, on top of her.

While kissing him, she gently pulled his shirt up, trying not to scare him off. After a few seconds of heat fully kissing each other, she finally got his shirt above his head.

Pulling away from the kiss, she tried to take a look at the body of her new found lover, but to her dismay, their was nothing to look at. But, the binding and undershirt that hide his breast from the world. Carmen sighed, knowing that Adam wouldn't be comfortable enough to take of the rest of his clothing.

During this time, Adam had already figured out what is was that she wanted. He knew he couldn't give it to her, not yet at least. He just wasn't happy enough with his body to be showing it to the girl of his dreams. But, he decided that he was going to make it up to her some way. That way was going to be by giving her the best orgasm of her life. Adam lifted his body slightly, to get a hold of his pants. Which he unbuttoned and pulled down, throwing them to the other side of the room. Seeing this, Carmen decided to take things into her on hands….literally. Sliding her hands down his body, she stopped right above the hem of his boxers. Looking up at her lover, she asked, "May I?" Adam turned bright red, "But, how? I ….I…"

"You know what? We should go back to my house….I have a few things that could help us out." Carmen said, while pulling her clothes back on. Adams heart fluttered, thinking of all the things he would do with this beautiful women. Following her lead, he got dressed as well. "Where do you live?" "Right down the road, we can walk there." Shaking his head, Adam followed her out the door and to her house. But, being the man he was, he couldn't control himself for to long. As soon as they got there, he pushed her against the door, forcing his tongue through her mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Carmen somehow reached behind herself to unlock the door. The two of them tumbled in, touching each other anywhere they could, clothes were being left behind, forgotten. She lead him to her room, and stumbled onto the bed.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked, licking his lips.

"Ready for what?" She answered with her on question, rubbing her legs together. She had never felt this turned on, and she just couldn't wait for him to ravish her. Kissing her neck, breast, stomach and finally her legs, Adam stopped right above her clit. Blowing on it, he teased his mentor, loving his control over her.

"Please Adam?" He heard her whine. "What?" He asked, mocking the poor, soaking wet girl. "Eat….ahhh." Before she could even get it out her moth, Adam plunged his tongue inside the waiting girl. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing him deeper inside her. Rolling his tongue in circular motions, he ate her out, better than anyone. Round and round, up and down, that was all Carmen could feel, or even wish to feel at that moment.

"Ahhh….ahh." She moaned, lifting her hips, trying to get more of Adams tongue. But, he only took hold of her hips, keeping her from moving. Pushing one finger inside the girl, he pulled his tongue out, nipping her clit.

"Oh God, Adam!" She screamed, cumming right on his face.

"Ummm baby, you taste wonderful." Adam commented, sitting up so she could see him lick his lips clean of her essence. Carmen just stared him down, still not down from her high. "Adam?" She asked, as he walked away from her.

"Calm down, I'm just getting something."

Reaching into her top dresser, Adam found exactly what he was looking for, the big, pink, strap-on. Staring down at it, beginning to feel a little nervous, he went to talk, but stopped once he looked over to his girl. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw, with her hair all in a mess, clothes gone (somewhere down the hall), rubbing herself, and all of this was because of him. He smirked with pride at the women, knowing that in just a few seconds, he would be making her scream his name.

Carmen looked over, just in time to see that her man was waiting, and ready. He looked so full of hunger, all for her. "Adam?" She asked, getting impatient. He chuckled at the girl, walking over to her. "Are you ready?"

She laughed, "Where have I heard that before?" Choosing to ignore that, He began rubbing the toy against his lovers clit, successfully shutting her up (in one way that is). She might have stopped talking, but she wasn't quiet. Far from it, she was now screaming and moaning from the pleasure he gave her.

Adam could feel the pleasure to, it took over his whole body. Making him feel better than he had ever felt before. And he had the sexy women below him to thank for it.

"Please?" He heard her beg. "I need you."

Smiling, he answered, "I need you to."

He begin pushing in slowly, inch by inch, not wanting to hurt her. Finally, after getting it all the way in, she cried out for him. "Adam! It feels wonderful!"

Getting more comfortable hearing that, he pulled himself out, and trusted back in. This time at a faster pace. She clawed at his back, making him moan this time. Pulling out again, he pushed harder and faster, harder and faster. While, she steadily called his name, lifting her hips to met him thrust for thrust. The grinding got harder, the thrusting got faster, the screaming got louder. Everything they did, just kept getting better and better. It was like heaven on earth, they couldn't feel anything but each other, and they didn't want to.

All they needed was each other. Their bodies meshed together as one. Their sounds of love blended together as another. In these moments of bliss, they were one. "Ahh ahh!"

Nothing could be heard but the sounds of her name calling, his moans and the light thumping of the bed. Sweat dropping down their hot bodies, eyes full of lust, scars down his back, and her steadily screaming was all Adam could take. So, reaching down her body, he pinched her clit, earning a delightful scream.

"AAHHHHHH! ADAM!"

Carmen closed her eyes, her body was screaming with ecstasy. She felt nothing but joy, and freedom. It was wonderful, Adam was wonderful. She couldn't even get down from her high when she heard the beautiful sound of her lover, cumming right after her. "MMM Carmen."

He fell limply to her body, with swallow breath. He felt like the world was nothing compared to the sexy being beneath him. He slowly got up, taking the strap-on and throwing it to the other side of the room. Adam laid down beside her, kissing her check.

"Thank you." He side, after a few silent moments between the two.

Turning towards him, she asked, "For what?"

"For making me feel this way. Like…like a real man."

She smiled, "Adam, you are a real man. My man, but a man in the least."

They both laughed, sharing a beautiful moment together.

"Oh, and thanks for the great sex too." He joked.

"Yea, I'm kinda awesome, aren't I?" She laughed right along with him.

Cuddling up together, they feel asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

From My Mouth to Yours: Chapter 2

The bright morning sun streamed in through the window curtains and caused Adam to stir. Turning over, he came face to face with his lovely girl. Carmen was still sleeping so he decided she might need a little help getting up.

Adam started at her forehead and worked his way over her eyes, nose, cheeks, and chin with soft and loving kisses. As she stirred, Adam placed small kisses next to her lips.

Carmen's eyes opened and her mouth descended onto Adam's with a passion, disregarding any concern for morning breath.

"Well good morning baby", she said to him, "What a way to wake up", she giggled. Adam kissed her neck and worked his way down to her collar bone, he thought it was so sexy, and Carmen responded to his actions well, moaning and beginning to take shallow breaths.

"Baby, your starting to work me up, and this is not going to be good cause I have work and you have to go home…", she protested with her words but her hands started to roam Adam's body and make things worse for both of them.

"Call in to work babe, its Saturday morning and my parents went on a weekend getaway so I have nowhere to be right now, except maybe between your legs….." As Carmen heard this, she grabbed her cell phone from the bedside table and texted her boss that she had laryngitis and wouldn't be making it into work today.

"Uh, um, baby I'm off the hook. Now, where were you saying you had to be?" Adam didn't need anymore prodding, he kissed his way down her toned stomach and kissed his way towards her hot and waiting center. He took one long lick of her and teased her clit with light flicks.

"Baby, I need you...Please."

With that Adam plunged his tongue into Carmen and rolled his tongue inside of her while constantly keeping her clit engaged. He licked and sucked until he heard Carmen's breathing become shallow and labored.

"Oh my god, I'm so close, baby keep going…"

Adam went back to her dripping core, licking, sucking, and bitting his woman until he felt her start to pulse.

"Huh, ohmygod, baby I'm coming!"

As Adam let her body ride out her orgasm, he quickly went back to work on her after her first only to make her cum a second and third time. He let her enjoy this and kissed his way back up to her. Carmen pulled him in for a kiss; looking thoroughly fucked Adam smiled at her.

"Baby that was incredible, holy shit, I don't think I'll be able to walk for a while. My legs feel like jello… amazing multiple-orgasm induced jello," Carmen laughed.

"Well, pussy is the breakfast of champions," Adam joked back at her. Carmen couldn't help but giggle a little. She rolled around in the bed with Adam, coming down from her high.

"Baby, lets go shower and then I'll make us some breakfast. How about that?" Adam responded by grabbing his girl and carrying her into the bathroom. They showered and got dressed, Adam borrowing a T-shirt and some sweatpants from Carmen.

Carmen made toast and eggs for breakfast, along with fruit salad and orange juice. "Sorry I don't have anything more hearty for you baby, I didn't plan on cooking breakfast for a man this morning."

"It's alright babe, I love it. Though, I could use some bacon next time," Adam joked. Carmen laughed at this and took her seat across from him at her small square table so they could enjoy breakfast together.

They talked about Adam this morning; about his mother and how he had a hard time dealing with her slow process of acceptance towards him. Carmen suggested that he give her a year to be able to deal with it all; that he shouldn't expect her to change so suddenly.

"A year? That's a long time." Adam stated.

Carmen responded, "Ok baby, Let me break it down for you from my perspective. There is a chance your family can come around, no matter how horrible they are. You've got to be the grown up, your parents are going to be the children for a while, sometimes a good long while. I think the best way to do it is to give your mom a year to go through what she has to. She has the year to be a dick; to say anything, ask anything, have a tantrum, be in pain and sorrow, deal with the loss of a daughter...everything."

Carmen continued, "After that she has to accept it. She can't deny who you are any longer. If after that year she still can't handle it, forget her. This is your life, and she can accept it or not, but if she can't, you have no obligation to make her a part of it. They have to get over it because you have the leverage of your presence in their lives. If they can't deal with it, they don't get to see you. Most people come around, but there is a chance your family won't. That is the harsh reality of it, and I wish I could make it all work out, but all I can do is be here for you baby."

Adam thought through Carmen's reasoning. It made him hopeful that maybe his mom and family would be most people, and they would one day come around. If they didn't though, Adam had no problem with the idea of removing himself from their lives. He had power in this and he had never realized that before.

"Where do you come up with these things? I mean that's the best advice I have gotten about how to deal with my family. My mom said she would try to understand, but I don't see her doing that", Adam said.

"Well, as much as I would love to say that the advice was all my original thoughts, Its something I heard this speaker at my school say, in response to a question about coming out to family. The speaker came last year when we had an open forum discussion dealing with the LGBT community", Carmen answered.

Adam was so in awe of this woman. She was almost too good for him he thought, he feared he would not be enough. Here she was sounding like the most brilliant advice giving goddess...and he was all sad and emotional, not even handling this like a man should. He made a mental note to try and note be so emotional with Carmen again. He didn't like being vulnerable in front of people, just like he was being right now.

Adam and Carmen cleaned up from breakfast and then decided to go back to her bed to cuddle and do a crossword from the newspaper together.

As they lay cuddled in bed, Carmen felt relieved that she had cracked the surface of this magical man she was laying with. She had finally been let into his life, on a very personal topic of concern for him. She felt like maybe there was something she could offer Adam that no one else could right now; She could grow to love him just the way he was.

_**Author's Note**: I am deeply sorry for the long delay in getting something new posted. I didn't set out to make this a story, but it seems like these characters keep inspiring me to write more. I want to let anyone know who is reading this that a) yes, there will be a full story here and b) no, these chapters will not be coming quickly. I work and go to school full time right now, so I will post new chapters when I get time to write, edit, and finish them. Hope you like the new stuff... what are your thoughts? Where do you want to see them go?_

_xoxo SS_


	3. Chapter 3

**From My Mouth to Yours: Chapter 3**

Adam sat next to Carmen for the next two hours while Carmen tried to do the crossword puzzle and Adam tried to distract her.

Carmen had been reading out clues she didn't know, or wasn't sure of, all afternoon. Carmen announced that she had one clue left. "Ok baby, this is it… I need a word starting with an I-N and ending in a Y, eight letters, that fits this clue: 'An affectionate or loving personal relationship with another person.'"

Adam was so happy this was the clue, because he knew without hesitation what the answer was, "Babe, I am sure that the answer is intimacy."

"Hmm, I think you might be right baby. Why are you so smart?" Carmen asked as she leaned over to kiss Adam softly.

"I think we should celebrate completing this puzzle…," Adam whispered to her as he flipped Carmen towards him so that she was straddling his lap on the bed.

Adam realized that sex seemed to be the only thing they were doing together, so he did the unexpected and took Carmen's hands and placed his hands over them, and rested their embraced hands in between their bodies.

"Babe, I wanna know more about you. So I am thinking that we should play a game. We ask each other questions that the other person has to honestly answer. I think we should kiss after every question too, no matter what we talk about."

Carmen liked this idea, especially the kisses, and instantly agreed. She liked straddling her man too, so she stayed put and started this game off right.

"Ok, baby I wanna go first. How do you know so much about sex? Since I am the first and possibly only women you may ever have the pleasure to give pleasure to, I wanna know how you got so good." Carmen giggled.

Adam started to get a little hot and bothered, all the talk of pleasuring his girl, but he responded after a moment of thought. "Well, I read. Like, a lot. Just because I wasn't having sex with someone doesn't mean I didn't want to. So I liked to keep up to date with shit like that, new tips and tricks that could turn on my future girlfriends. I like to be prepared in life, so for me, this was something I wanted to be prepared for. When I had sex, I wanted it to be good for me and her, and as far as I can tell I prepared very well."

Carmen leaned forward towards Adam to give him a kiss.

"Baby, I love that you cared so much about being the best you for someone before you even had that someone. You wanted to be ready to make you and your girl happy, and I love that about you. I am so happy I get to be that girl," Carmen said.

Adam was so happy that Carmen understood his motives, and liked them too. That made Adam's feelings for her grow even deeper. She was really in tune with him, and he felt the same way with her.

"Ok, my turn babe. I wanna know about the first time you rebelled against your parents," Adam said.

Carmen looked deep in thought and slowly responded, "Hmm, I would say my freshman year of college was like my liberation. I got my belly button pierced three weeks into school, but then I ended up taking it out before I went home for my first break from school. I think my real rebellion was when I decided that I was going to be an adult, like grow up and not be a child in society anymore. I mentally undertook that task and kind of made it a mission to change my ways. The change in my appearance was a visual representation of my change of mind, like my tattoo's and stuff. I decided things about my life for myself, and I wanted to be the best me, so I focused on myself. I left the thoughts my parents had raised with me with behind, and I've been growing into the woman you see before you ever since then."

Adam leaned towards Carmen, but instead of going in for a kiss on her mouth, he dipped to her hip and moved her shirt to the side where he exposed her phoenix tattoo. He had seen it before, but now he knew that it meant so much more to her than he could have imagined. Carmen's rebirth, her new life with a brand new mind was just as important to Adam as it was to her. If not for her new outlook, they may have never met.

Carmen pulled Adam up from her hip and kissed him deep and long with her soft, plump lips. She couldn't resist using her current position to her advantage and she leaned forward bracing herself against Adam while she started to grind her hips against his as she continued to kiss him.

Adam gripped her hips and stopped them from moving. He slowly moved back until his back was flush with the headboard and Carmen was in front of him looking a little bit disappointed at the fact that her man had just moved away from her.

"Carmen I have one more question and then we can get back to that sexy, umm, devilishly hot shit you were just making me feel."

Carmen smirked at Adam and started to crawl towards him, making sure her superb boobs were in plain sight.

Adam stopped her before she could straddle him again and said, "Babe, tell me about your ex."

**Author's Note:**_ I am sorry to leave it like that, but I wanted to get this posted right away. A late holiday gift of sorts. I promise that I will work fast and get a new chapter up when I can. I was grateful for my break from school so I could write something for anyone who is reading. I really appreciate anyone who is sticking with this story and reviewing. I can't wait to see what you think, so please let me know._

_xoxo SS  
_


	4. ATTN: Readers old and new!

Well, fuck, its been a reallllly long time since I have been here. Not only do I regret it because I miss writing, but I also feel like an ass to anyone who started reading this and then never got an update. I hate an author who leaves stories behind, and I definitely turned into one. For that, I extend my deepest and most sincere apologies.

With the success that fan fiction writers are having recently, it upsets me to see them denying their roots. This community is awe inspiring, and to not give credit where credit is due, is downright shitty in my opinion. "Fifty Shades" would have been nothing if not for the success of "Master of the Universe". For the author to not acknowledge that it all stemmed from a twific and claim it as an original work of fiction is ridiculous.

So to NEVER be that person, I need to rework my stories first three chapters with new names/backgrounds/info and then continue on from there. Since two years ago when I was writing until now, I am a completely different person. That life experience will seriously help me. I feel I have evolved past the person I was, and these characters who aren't mine.

I love the gender/sexuality/romance roots that I find so appealing in this story. I want to continue with that, but in a new format. If anyone ever reads this, which they probably won't, and supports my plan, I would love to hear some feedback/comments/response/suggestions.

I need to get my act together and get back on the writing train soon. Until then, I hope all is well in life with everyone in this wonderful fanfic community.

Xoxo SS


End file.
